Coming Home
by Majar
Summary: ROMY. A long gone X man returns home, to heal scars of the past, and live her life.
1. Chapter 1

_…Hurry up! Get out... He's coming...Move out, now…I can't…Help me…. Please...Why!...Don't……………._

Rogue sat up in her bed, covered in sweat. She sat for a moment, taking in her surroundings in an effort to file her memories away. The hotel room in Manhattan had seemed cleaner at eleven thirty at night, she noted, but it wasn't like she would be there for long. She started her new job tomorrow.

_I can't believe you're going back there. You'd think after what they did to you you'd want to stay as far as you could get from there._

"Carol, you know as well as Ah that it was either there or Iowa. The government can decahde it's done showin' compassion for us 'suhvavors' as quickly as it took tah do it in the first place."

_Whatever, Rogue. They should give us more! That monster took my life and all they do is give you an apartment and dumb ol' job? Yeah right! After all the press the Mutant Experimentation Department got you'd think the last 2 remaining survivors would get better compensation! Let me go talk to them!_

Rogue sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, Carol, Ah can see their faces now as Ah tell them. 'Sorry, Could you excuse meh for a second? The othah person living in mah mind would lahke to talk to you. She wants more benefits for what yah did tah us.' Yeah right." She paused, straightening the sheets around her, and then scolded her companion. "And what did I tell you about calling me Rogue?"

_I know, I know, call you Anna so you get used to hearing it. I don't think even that will keep you incognito, anyway. What if you bump into any of them?_

"Come on! The new ones won't even know who Ah am. No one will pay any attention to the high school art teacher."

_You know that's not who I'm concerned about, Missy. You still love him; I can feel it in your mind. Will you tell him? _

Rogue paused in wrapping her knuckles, and stood silent for a minute, staring into the dark room around her.

"He won't want to see me. He's probably got a new happy life, kids…"

_You know he doesn't. Rogue, Anna, what…"_

"Ah can't have him see me lahke this! Don't tell me you don't know why!" she yelled, then paused and ran her hands through her hair, "Carol-just let me have this, its better this way." She slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, her friend silent in thought.

"And Carol…" she paused, starting the shower and glancing at her haggard reflection in the mirror.

_Yes Anna?_ Carol said placidly.

"We leave for Bayville in an hour."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_All adult X-Men report to my office please: _Came the polite but demanding message delivered to all members of The Institute.

Kitty sighed and grabbed her husband's hand. "Like, port us."

Kurt instantly complied and they arrived in the office to see Jean, Scott, Dr. McCoy and the Weather Witch talking to the professor.

"Ah, welcome you two, we are just waiting on…" The Professor was interrupted as the door burst open.

"What is it, Chuck?"

'Chuck' chuckled at his colleague's antics, and then answered the question everyone had been wondering. "Well, it seems that Cerebro has confirmed that the new art teacher at the high school is indeed a mutant."

"What can you find out about him?" questioned Jean, curious about the possibility of a new addition to the mansion.

"Nothing but _her _sex and age. She has amazing mental shields."

Kitty sighed and glanced at the clock. She was going to miss her show anyway; she might as well pay full attention to the matter at hand.

"So…how, like, old is she?"

"Her approximated age is 22 years, 3 months and 3 days."

"That means her birthday is May 25." Jean quickly added. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Kurt sighed. "That was mein scheister's birthday. She is exactly the same age." Kitty reached up to give him a hug as Logan growled.

"So this girl is exactly stripes' age and she teaches art?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Scott finally piped up. "I mean, she's been dead almost for 5 years now, and more than two-thirds of the students have arrived since. All they know is her picture and her headstone."

"I think it's for the best if we forget about her," Jean added. "She's probably moved on, so should we."

As the office cleared, Kitty couldn't help but mutter under her breath. "And what if we don't want to forget about her?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yes my children, I am writing again. That does not give you any reason, however, to harass me to finish Crucify My Love. I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this. It should be out in a couple of days.

Love, TRA


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Art Class." Rogue said as her first class of the day settled into their seats. She fidgeted with her fingerless gloves as the class stared at her.

She cleared her throat. "What is this, junior class?"

"Noooooo…, sophomore." Muttered a boy in the back row with bright green hair and a disheveled look.

_What a freaky looking kid._ Said Carol. _Parents must be pissed._

"Carol!" She was so shocked by her friend she spoke out loud.

The green-haired boy was confused. "Ummm…no. I'm Jeffrey." He regained his confidence quickly and replied smoothly. "And you are?"

The class tittered.

_Smart, Anna._

This time Rogue ignored the voice in her head. "Mah name is Anna Darkholme, but you can call meh Miss Darkholme. Okay, Ah'll take roll and then ya'll can ask any questions you want."

She quickly did so, noting that three of her students' residence was the Xavier institute: Jeffrey and two girls named Alyssa and Andrea, with identical black hair, brown eyes and mischievous looks.

After roll, she screwed the rules and perched on her desk. "Now any questions?"

The green haired boy's hand quickly shot up. She sighed. "Yes, Jeffrey?"

"What's with the motorcycle gloves?" That warranted multiple snickers from his classmates.

"Ah, yes, the eternal question," Rogue answered. "Ah find they remind me of mah fabulous Harley when Ah'm stuck with ya'll."

The class chuckled and Jeffrey, not to be outdone, piped up again.

"How old are you?"

She ignored him, sticking to the one annoying teacher rule she knew. "Those of you who want tah get mah attention must raise their hands."

He promptly raised his hand. "And for the record, Ah'm 22."

With that, the bell rang and the class hurried out the door, with the exception of Jeffrey, who walked up to her.

"My guardian told me to give this note to you, I live at the Institute."

She gave him a look, flustered, but still managed the teacherly "All right, but you had best be getting to class."

He started gathering up his belongings, shooting her a weird look.

She opened the note up, glancing quickly at the boy.

Dear New Art Teacher,

I would like to extend an invitation to you to join us at the Xavier Institute for dinner next Wednesday, as you are to be the mentor of several of my charges. Please send your answer through Jeffrey. It would be a pleasure to have you with us.

Much Thanks,

Charles Xavier

_You know you're going._

"Ummmm….No?" She said under her breath.

_Fine, then, I'm gonna do something I don't like to do, but I know you're gonna be stubborn. _

"What!"

Jeffrey looked up at her as he swung his backpack up. "Sorry, you say something?"

Before Rogue could make up an excuse, she felt an all too familiar feeling come over her body. She couldn't see her eyes in the opaque chalkboard she was looking down at, but she knew if she could she'd see a hint of forget-me-not blue in the center.

"Yes," she heard herself say politely. "Tell your Professor I would love to come." Rogue felt her mouth move into what she assumed was a smile.

Jeffrey grinned at her, and quickly glanced down at the floor. "Great!" He said. "I'll see you there." He ran out the door as the bell rang, not bothering to ask for a note.

Rogue felt her body become her own again and wasted no time telling Carol off.

"What the hell? How could you do that?" She screamed and suddenly turned into a burst of coughing as her next class started to trickle in.

_You'll go._ She felt Carol smile, laughing at her when the students staring at Rogue prevented her from retaliating. As long as Rogue couldn't protest, she would have fun with this.

_And I'm picking your outfit. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Take that! I told you I would update. I changed this a bit from the original story I wrote a year ago in my notebook, definitely for the better. I thought Carol might help with the angst it was drowning in. Oh, I don't own anything Marvel does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

**By TheRogueAuthor**

_Chapter 3_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Remy "Gambit" LeBeau pulled up to The Institute's iron gate on his motorcycle and punched his code into the keypad. The famed thief had been away for two weeks at his brother Henri's wedding, and he couldn't have been any happier to finally be out of the lovey-dovey environment. The happy couple had depressed him, seeing them and their sympathetic looks just annoyed him even more.

The familiar wave of anger and sadness once again came over him as he waited for the gate to open.

"Should 'ave been us, chere." He muttered to the sky. Nothing made him sadder than the family he should have had, the kids and happy memories he had missed out on. Though seemingly carefree and happy with his eternal bachelor's life, the life of a playboy, Remy LeBeau had not been truly happy in a little under 5 years. As for his façade of the dashing, happy, ladies man, well, the booze took care of that.

He angrily kicked up off the pavement and roared into the garage, spotting Jeffrey sitting nervously on the step.

"Remy! You're back!" Over the past three years Jeffrey had become like a little brother to the infamous Gambit, providing a bit of humor in the lonely man's life. Their bond, though odd, was a strong one, and Remy couldn't have been happier to see his buddy.

"Mon ami! What is 'appening in de exciting life of Jeffrey Bloom? And why were y' waiting? Remy tol' y' he'd be back a week from now."

Jeffrey glanced sheepishly at the ground, his ears turning slightly pink. "My art teacher's coming to dinner tonight, and I thought I'd wait for her…" He trailed off, quickly glancing at Remy then back at the floor.

"Really…" replied Remy, covering his face (and smirk) with one of his motorcycle-gloved hands.

Jeffrey perched primly on the end of Remy's bike, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Yes, and I'm not gonna say a thing. You'll make fun of me again."

Remy held his hands up in protest. "Remy never made fun of y' and Giggles, he supported y' relationship."

Jeffrey stared at him in disbelief. "You put 2 cups of Tabasco in _Gigi's_ gumbo! You call that support!"

Remy couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. The little snob had deserved it. "At least 't stopped th' giggling."

"She couldn't speak for a month! She dumped me the second she could talk again!"

"No one minded that, _homme_. Remy's shocked 'e didn't get a medal."

Jeffrey humphed and pouted. "Fine, be that way" he glared at Remy, then suddenly looked at the gate, a hopeful look on his face, remembering his reason for being outside in the first place.

Remy smirked; he knew this look all too well. "Den' Remy'll jus' leave you here to wait on de old fogey." He was halfway up the steps when Jeffrey finally sputtered out a reply.

"She's NOT old! She's 22! She's really pretty too!" (A/N: What is with this accidental rhyming?)

Remy jumped of the wall he had been perched on. "Remy knew it! You _do_ 'ave a crush on 'er!"

He turned, whistling, to walk in to the mansion, leaving Jeffrey blushing like a crazy green and red Christmas ornament behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitty stared out the window, seeing the familiar motorcycle pull up to the mansion's gates. She was glad to have Remy home, safe, where she could keep an eye on him. Ever since her best friend's death, Kitty had taken as her responsibility to take care of him. Not that the 24-year-old needed a parent, but ever since he closed himself off after Rogue's funeral, Kitty couldn't help but worry for her would-have-been brother-in-law. She was happy he had at least found friendship as a mentor to Jeffrey, and she let out a small giggle as she noticed the boy blush at something Remy said.

Speaking of Remy…

"Ello, Kitty! Lookin' for Remy? You know, y' are married, y' can't keep pining after Remy's hot body." He smirked, keeping up their long running joke

Kitty smacked him and gave him a hug. "See Jeff waiting for his mystery girl, Mr. LeBeau? He's been out there for a half-hour. New art teacher's a mutant it seems."

Remy glanced up from staring out the window. "Really? What's her power?" He pulled off his sunglasses, as if suddenly remembering them still being on.

"They don't know, Cerebro couldn't figure it out. Her names Anna Darkholme, and she's 22. She's coming at 5."

Remy groaned. "Cerebro couldn't tell? _Merde_, not a telepath!"

Kitty let out an un-lady-like snort of laughter. Remy and Rogue had always made her laugh with their telepath-bashing.

Remy was making to move up the stairs when Kitty piped up again. "Remy?"

He looked back down at her and she finally let it out. "I miss her so much."

He sighed and enveloped her in his arms as she cried. "I know, _petit'_, I know."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

At promptly 4:57 that evening, Rogue was on her way to the mansion, regretting letting Carol take her. True to her word, Carol had picked out an outfit, and Rogue was not enjoying looking like High Fashion Barbie. Carol, on the other hand, was having a little too much fun.

_Oooooo… are you gonna do a whole revenge scene and all? Like, you know, "My name is Maximus Decimus Arelius, father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife, sorta thing? _

Rogue sighed. "Carol, jus' cause Gladiator was playing on the plane, did not mean you had to watch it. And, it _especially_ doesn't mean you must quote it nonstop either."

She paused to shoot the confused motorist next to her a glare. "What, Y'all have never seen a gal have a conversation with the voices in her head before?"

_Yeah, cause you are soooo normal, Miss White Stripes. And you still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do?_

"I am normal! I even have a image inducer to cover mah hair! You shut up!"

_Rogue…stop dodging the question._

Rogue pulled her motorcycle into the exit, furiously hitting the brakes just a little bit too hard. "Ah don't know, Carol! Ah honestly have no idea how Ah'm gonna treat the people who abandoned me in a Mutant torture chamber! I don't think there's a For Dummies book on that!"

Carol sighed, a bit more contained. _You're going to have to figure it out, Rogue. We're here._

Sure enough, the mansion loomed out in front of them, chock full of memories.

"Well," said Rogue, reaching up to push the buzzer, "Here goes."

**Buzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"'ello, petit'? Anyone out dere?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, I have finally updated. Hope you like it, babes.

Sorry it took so long, I was at band camp.

TRA


End file.
